<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me friend but keep me closer by swallowthewhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015959">Call me friend but keep me closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale'>swallowthewhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killervibe Week [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco considers the benefits - he could really use the extra cash and there’s no drug trial involved. The only catch is that the study is for romantic couples. And Cisco’s single.</p><p>Killervibe Week 2020: Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killervibe Week [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/752097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killervibedaily Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me friend but keep me closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cisco’s roommate barely looks up from her tablet when Cisco drops down on the other end of the couch from her.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Cisco says, nudging her knee with his foot. “Caitlin.”</p><p class="p1">She holds a finger up as she keeps reading, then finally looks up at him with an exasperated huff. Caitlin had already said no - twice - to Cisco’s brilliant idea, on the basis of scientific ethics, but it really is a great idea and Cisco could use the extra cash, so he’s determined to talk her around.</p><p class="p1">“C’mon, Caitlin,” Cisco begs, half whining. “It’s barely a lie, we know each other as well as any romantic couple. They won’t even notice.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin fixes him with a piercing glare. “And when they ask about our sex life?”</p><p class="p1">Cisco blushes but soldiers on. “We’ll figure it out. Besides the study is about, like, shared goals and aspirations.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin frowns past his shoulder at what Cisco knows is a photo of the two of them from Barry and Iris’ wedding that had caused quite a stir on Facebook when everyone assumed they were dating. She taps her tablet absently against her chin and Cisco decides to give her a little push.</p><p class="p1">“It’s $1000 per month.”</p><p class="p1">Her gaze snaps back to his face. “Okay.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s eyebrows shoot up. “Okay?”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin nods. “Yes. But there will be ground rules,” she warns.</p><p class="p1">Cisco whoops, laughing in disbelief, and launches himself across the couch to press a kiss to her cheek. “Yes, whatever you want! Thank you!”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin rolls her eyes and unlocks her tablet. “Yeah, yeah,” she mutters, but she’s hiding her grin and Cisco isn’t fooled. She’s had an expensive pair of boots saved in her wishlist for months now and just one month of this study will buy them for her.</p><p class="p1">Cisco is a genius.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cisco is an idiot. He glares down at the intake form for the study on his laptop where it asks such innocuous questions as “how did you and your partner meet?” and “did you or your partner initiate the relationship?” and “how frequently do you and your partner engage in sexual intercourse?”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin appears over his shoulder, giggling as she reads the questions. Part of her terms had been that they would reveal as little about their supposed romantic relationship as possible to avoid lying and that Cisco would be in charge of fabricating any necessary details about their relationship.</p><p class="p1">“So,” Caitlin says, turning to prop her hip against the counter. “How often do we have sex, Cisco?”</p><p class="p1">Cisco chokes on his own breath, feeling his cheeks heat up. He’d considered this very question last night so he’d be ready for it, but he hadn’t been ready for Caitlin’s smirk and the teasing glint in her eyes as she looks down at him. “Um,” he says eloquently.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin laughs and nudges him aside to select the “once per week” option, then winks at him and disappears into her bedroom.</p><p class="p1">Cisco smacks his head down on the countertop once she’s gone and curses his stupid, stupid crush. He’d thought for sure he had it under control enough to fake a relationship with Caitlin for money, but the thought of having sex with her once a week is providing a little more of a visual than he’d bargained for. He’s going to be taking lots of cold showers for the next few months, Cisco thinks mournfully as he searches for some less embarrassing questions to answer, but it’ll all be worth it.</p><p class="p1">He has to keep repeating that to himself when Caitlin tucks herself up against him to go over the details of their fake relationship in preparation for their first interview, and when she jokes about practicing kissing “just in case,” and definitely when she shyly slips her hand into his as they walk into the psychology building.</p><p class="p1">All things considered, it goes pretty well. There are no particularly intrusive questions about their relationship and they don’t have to veer into fiction very much to talk about their shared interests. And thankfully, Cisco’s persistent if ill-founded fear that they would have to kiss to “prove” themselves a couple does not manifest. They leave with a packet of forms to fill out over the next three months and stop by Big Belly Burger on the way home for dinner.</p><p class="p1">Except for the few reminders of their faked relationship, it’s a normal enough day.</p><p class="p1">The weeks follow in a similarly normal way. They go about their lives, going to work and getting lunch together and alternating dinner duty and Cisco could nearly forget if not for the questionnaire they have to fill out every Friday.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin fits it neatly into their routine, pulling it out after the dishes have been cleared and sitting down at the kitchen table to methodically work through the form, then tucking it into the folder and going to choose a movie without any sign that this is weird.</p><p class="p1">And it is, a little weird, Cisco thinks. He knew pretending to be in a relationship with Caitlin would be easy, in a way, because most people already assume they’re dating. Any relationships they’ve tried to have over the years have quickly dissipated because of how tightly knit their friendship and their habits are. Cisco would often try to explain to potential girlfriends, and the occasional boyfriend, why Friday night movies couldn’t be rescheduled, or Caitlin would lift an unimpressed eyebrow when her boyfriends would complain that she was always having lunch with Cisco instead of them. And, of course, there was the accusation that they <em>must </em>be having sex, how could any two people of compatible sexual orientation <em>not</em> be sleeping together?</p><p class="p1">Caitlin never seems to have any trouble brushing those comments off. “I don’t really want to date anyone, anyway,” she said after the last break up. “I’m too busy at work.”</p><p class="p1">And that was that. Cisco hadn’t pushed her on it, and he definitely didn’t bring up his long-hidden crush, which has come and go over the years. Even Caitlin <em>was</em> interested in dating, Cisco is definitely not her type, which sometimes are soft nerdy boys who liked to go to the gym, but often veers into beefcake territory, much to Cisco’s irritation. Anyway, he’s happy to just be her friend.</p><p class="p1">And that’s what Cisco continues to tell himself now, repeatedly, until he can believe it.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">A month into the study, Cisco finds himself in an uncomfortable suit and shoes that pinch his feet and his hair tied back for an ostentatious fundraising that Palmer Tech is throwing. Cisco had been told in no uncertain terms by Ray’s far more intimidating wife, Nora, that he would be attending. As the manager of the project that’s being highlighted, Cisco couldn’t find much ground to argue on, and instead begged Caitlin to go with him so that he would at least have company in misery. As much as Caitlin loves dressing up in pretty dresses and high heels, she dislikes corporate smarminess much more than him, and Cisco always has a better time when Caitlin is there with him to insult the guests under their breath and steal hors d'oeuvres to sneak into Caitlin’s purse. So the bribe of doing the dishes for a week that he’d offered to get her to go was well worth it, in Cisco’s opinion.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin finally emerges from the bathroom in a puff of flowery perfume and blue silk, smiling shyly at him as she adjusts her hair.</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s breath is knocked out of his chest, but he thinks he recovers well enough to say rather smoothly, “You look beautiful, Caitlin.”</p><p class="p1">She flushes a little and turns her back so he can zip her up. Cisco selfishly lets his hands linger on her waist before stepping back. Caitlin examines him closely, then reaches up to gently tug the elastic out of his hair, letting it fall back around his face.</p><p class="p1">“Better,” she says softly, adjusting his tie. “Much more you.”</p><p class="p1">They both blush, unable to look away.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin ducks her head, clears her throat, and tucks her hand into his arm. “Shall we?” She asks, fixing a stiff smile to her face.</p><p class="p1">Cisco groans and she laughs, and all the tension is broken. They drive to the gala, Cisco complaining the whole way just to make Caitlin giggle, and the night goes on as Cisco expects. They take their mandatory round around the room to make small talk with all the billionaire donors, then fill their plates at the buffet table and sneak away to a table half-hidden in the corner where no one important is likely to spot them.</p><p class="p1">“Are we playing?” Caitlin asks after they’ve settled their plates and glasses, eyes bright with mischief.</p><p class="p1">“Uh, duh,” Cisco says, scanning the room to find someone ridiculous in a neon pink gown to point out to Caitlin.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin chews on her lip for a moment, examining the woman’s pinched face and gaudy rings. “Rich heiress who refuses to eat anything but lemons.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco chuckles and Caitlin spots a man with an absurdly large feather in his hat. They continue trading silly stories about the guests until its Cisco’s turn to pick someone and the grin falls from his face when he spots a familiar face.</p><p class="p1">“Caitlin,” Cisco croaks.</p><p class="p1">She frowns, following his gaze to the woman who has now spotted them and is waving as she makes her way over. Caitlin pales. “That isn’t…?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” he says faintly. “Caitlin, we have to-”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin slides over to him, looping her arm through his and leaning up to whisper, “It’s okay. Just go with it.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco smiles down at her as if she’d said something sweet and hopes the panic doesn’t show.</p><p class="p1">The woman reaches their table and reaches out to shake their hands. “It’s so good to see you again,” she exclaims, grinning widely. “Emma Beck, from the CCU Psychology Department.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” Caitlin says warmly. “It’s great to see you!”</p><p class="p1">“How’d you two score an invite?” Emma asks.</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Cisco says. “Well, I work at Palmer Tech.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” Emma asks enthusiastically. “That’s so cool!”</p><p class="p1">Cisco and Caitlin exchange a glance. “You didn’t know that?” Caitlin asks cautiously. “Wasn’t it in our application?”</p><p class="p1">Emma waves a hand. “Oh, of course, it probably was. But the study is all a double blind. I do the interviews, but I don’t know anything else, really.” She smiles. “I’m not here in any official capacity, don’t worry.”</p><p class="p1">Emma chats with them for a few more minutes, Caitlin guiding the conversation towards her other research projects, asking enough questions to keep Emma engaged and excited so she doesn’t notice the growing dread on Cisco’s face.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin elbows him when Emma finally moves on. “See,” she hisses. “It was fine.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s eyes are wide, though. “We still have to make it through the rest of the night. Now we have to actually act like a couple. You know, with-” he flaps his hands vaguely.</p><p class="p1">“Cisco,” Caitlin sighs. “No one here is being weird and performative about their relationship. We came together, we’re spending the whole night together, we’ll leave together. That’s proof enough. No one will question it.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco calms a little.</p><p class="p1">“But.” Caitlin looks up at him slyly. “If it would make you feel better, we <em>could</em> dance together.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s mouth opens and closes silently, but Caitlin just giggles and draws him out from behind the table and towards the center of the room where a number of couples are already dancing.</p><p class="p1">Cisco wraps a hesitant arm around Caitlin’s waist and, encouraged when she rests her head on his shoulder, draws her closer. They sway slowly, as Cisco’s dance skills are limited to wild, enthusiastic bouncing or just shuffling back and forth, but Caitlin doesn’t comment, and only shifts so her hand is brushing the nape of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Caitlin,” Cisco whispers, his head bent low over hers.</p><p class="p1">He intends to ask her <em>something, </em>but the thought vanishes when she lifts her head to look at him, their cheeks and then their noses touching as she does.</p><p class="p1">Cisco barely has to move to kiss her, so he does. Caitlin inhales sharply against his mouth then sighs, melting into him. He removes his hand from hers to cup her face and tilt it up so he can kiss her properly, deepening the kiss until they both just barely pull away, breath ragged.</p><p class="p1">“Cait,” Cisco whispers again.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin tips her chin up to kiss him again, then achingly slowly, pulls away until she can take his hand and lead him off the dance floor, out of the room, and home.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">The drive home is quiet, but even with their fingers laced together between them, doubt worms its way into Cisco’s thoughts. He’s so miserable in what he’s talked himself into believing will happen that he unzips Caitlin’s dress without meeting her eyes. Then he disappears into the living room to shuck his jacket and slump on the couch and await his fate.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin doesn’t take long to emerge, dressed in yoga pants and one of Cisco’s t-shirts with a frown embedded between her eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">“Cisco,” she says softly when she stands in front of him for several minutes without him looking up. “What’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">Cisco keeps his face planted in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says, heaving a sigh as he lowers his hands to clasp them together, hunched over his knees. “I shouldn’t have done that, I know it’s not what you-”</p><p class="p1">“What I <em>what</em>?” Caitlin asks, voice dangerously low, when he trails off.</p><p class="p1">Cisco looks up at her, blinking in an attempt to hide the dampness of his eyes. “Want,” he finishes quietly. “What you want.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin swallows, her arms wrapped tight around her waist. “How do you know what I want?” She asks, voice wavering. “When you never <em>asked</em>?”</p><p class="p1">Cisco shuts his eyes, head hanging. “I know, I should have asked first. Caitlin, I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“No, you idiot,” Caitlin snaps, dropping next to him on the couch as she smacks his arm. “You didn’t ask what I<em> want.”</em></p><p class="p1">He blinks dumbly.</p><p class="p1">Caitlin arches an eyebrow. “Go on.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco clears his throat, turning a bit to face her. “What do you want?”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin laughs wetly, pressing her hands to either side of his face. “You, silly. I want you.”</p><p class="p1">“Me?” Cisco echos faintly. “But-”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin cuts him off with a kiss, pushing him back gently so she can swing a leg over his and settle into his lap. “No buts,” Caitlin whispers into his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s hands settle low on her waist.</p><p class="p1">“Except that one,” Caitlin giggles, letting him tug her closer. “Cisco,” she says, face growing serious. “I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco stares at her in disbelief for a moment before a hysterical laugh breaks loose and he presses his face into her shoulder to muffle the sound. “Caitlin,” Cisco says hoarsely. “I’ve been in love with you for ages.”</p><p class="p1">“You- what?” Caitlin asks, bewildered.</p><p class="p1">Cisco laughs again, smoothing back Caitlin’s hair and then drawing her close to kiss. “Ages and ages, <em>querida,</em>” he murmurs. “Ages and ages<em>.</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the end, they don’t use the $1000 dollars on Caitlin’s expensive boots or the comic book collection Cisco had been eyeing. Instead, they find a cute little cottage on the lake where they can disappear to for a few weeks, and when they come back, nobody seems to notice that they sit too close and spend too much time together for just friends. Because, really, they had never been <em>just </em>friends, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>